You Loved It
by Latishiante1001
Summary: Before taking on a bunch of demons, Croatoans, and Lucifer, Dean, Future!Dean, and Future!Cas decide to do something that Dean would probably never do in his time. Though the events in the future may alter his thoughts. **** This includes Endverse!Dean and the Cas in this is Endverse!Cas. I could not tag it as such so you should know. **** Art is not mine.


****** Story based off art except Dean is in the middle. ******

"Cas!" Future Dean calls as Cas is walking out the door.

"Yeah?" Cas asks, turning around.

"Come with me and Dean- myself- whatever."

Cas gives a knowing smile and holds the door open for his fearless leader and his past self. Future Dean leads the way to his cabin and takes his past self and best friend into his bedroom.

As soon as the door is closed, Future Dean is on Cas, grabbing his shirt to bring it up and over his head. Cas does the same to Future Dean and pushes him towards the bed.

Meanwhile, Dean is just standing there, wondering what to do and trying not to get hard at the sight of himself and Cas feel all over each other. He thinks that he should leave even though he doesn't really want to.

He starts towards the door before his counterpart's voice stops him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Dean turns around and scratches the back of his neck and looks anywhere besides the other two people in the room. "I- uh... I was just going to leave you two alone. Figured that you'd want privacy."

"If we wanted privacy, we woulda left you outside." Future Dean says, standing up and walking towards himself. He grabs the chin identical to himself and moves Dean's head up, making Dean meet his eyes. "We want you to join in. We're not forcing you but the offer is definitely open. Do you want this?"

Dean looks at Cas as he lays back on his elbows, smiling invitingly. Dean's lips are moving before he can stop them. "Yes."

His counterpart smiles seductively and leans in. Dean takes a breath and leans in as well, pushes his lips against the ones that match his own. Dean licks at the lips identical to his own, opening them and pushing his tongue in. Future Dean moans and feels his way down to the tent in his doppelgänger's pants.

Cas moans as he watches his fearless leader and his past self make out and grind against each other. "That is so fucking hot. Now, I have an idea if past you is half the bottom you are now. But first, we have way too many clothes on."

The twins in the room smirk and start taking each other's clothes off. Soon enough, all three of them are naked.

"Alright. Past Dean, why don't you come over here and let me fuck your absolutely beautiful mouth?" Cas tells Dean as he sits at the top of the bed. "Now Dean, sit next to me and watch. No touching yourself."

Dean hurries and gets on the bed, going straight for Cas' cock while his twin grumbled and sat next to Cas. Dean looks up at Cas as he takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. Cas groans as Dean licks and sucks at his sensitive head. Dean takes the rest of Cas into his mouth and hums causing Cas to throw his head back and moan. He reaches down and grips the back of Dean's head and thrusts into the tight, wet heat of Dean's mouth.

Not being able to resist, Future Dean leans over to suck and bite at Cas' neck.

"What are you doing? I told you not to touch." Cas gasps out.

"You said to not touch myself. You didn't say anything about me not touching you." Future Dean answered, not stopping.

Cas moaned at Dean fondling his balls and pressing a finger at his perineum.

"Dean. Oh fuck, Dean. Now Dean, go down there and open your twin up to take the both of us." Cas groans as he pulls Dean up and kisses him. Future Dean gets up and grabs the lube then positions himself behind his twin. He puts some lube on his fingers and pushes one into himself- his twin- whatever.

"God, I never thought that I would get to fuck myself like this." Future Dean groans as he pushes another finger in.

Dean moans, "Neither did I. Oh fuck. Damn it, Dean. I'm not gonna break! Give me more."

Future Dean smirks, saving that line for later, and pushes two fingers in and fucks them in hard. Dean moans into Cas' mouth, grinding against him and back on the fingers in his ass.

"Hey Dean. You want me to fist your ass? Open you up wide for us?" Future Dean asks seductively.

Dean gasps, "Yes! Please."

Future Dean smirks and puts more lube on his hand and around Dean's still-tight, pink hole before he starts to push his thumb into Dean's ass.

Dean gasped loudly and threw his head back, loving the feeling of his ass stretching to let his own hand in. He pushes back onto the fist in his ass, pushing it in faster.

"Oh fuck! So fucking full. Fuck me! Please fuck me!" Dean begs, fucking himself on the fist in his ass.

"What do you think, Dean? You think he's ready?" Cas asks, smirking.

Future Dean smirks, "Oh, I don't know. I think he needs to beg a little more."

"That is exactly what I was thinking, though I was going to take it easy on him but since you think the same as well, I think he's going to have to beg some more. Dean," Dean looks at him, "beg. Beg us to fuck you until you see stars."

Dean will forever deny it but he whimpers. "Please! Oh god, please! Fuck me! Fuck me 'till I see stars. Need you in me. Oh please."

"I thought that was perfect. What do you think, my fearless leader?" Cas says, smirking at his Dean.

"I thought it was perfect as well." Future Dean agrees, a shiver going down his spine as Cas calls him his 'fearless leader.'

Future Dean pulls his fist out of his twin and spreads the lube on his hand on his dick. He does the same to Cas' before he moves it to Dean's entrance. All three of them moan as Dean slides down onto Cas' cock.

"Oh god. Dean, get in me. Please." Dean moans.

"Now, how could I ever say no to that?" Future Dean smirks and starts to push his cock in next to Cas'. "Fuck. You're tight."

"Now you know how I feel every time I fuck you. Oh fuck. I just thought about that. You are literally fucking yourself right now. That is so fucking hot." Cas groans, feeling his fearless leader's cock next to his.

Dean moans as his twin bottoms out in him. The feeling of two cocks in him at the same time and the thought of one of the cocks being identical to his own is extremely overwhelming.

"Guys, I am _not_ going to last long." Dean tells them.

"We're not going to either, Dean." Cas grunted, trying to bring himself back from the edge.

Dean lifts off of their cocks and sinks back down, causing them all to moan. He starts to ride the cocks in his ass, slowly going faster and harder.

When Dean gets closer to the edge, he starts to slow down, not wanting it to end and his legs getting tired. Future Dean whines at the change in pace.

"Why did you slow down?"

"I don't want this to end so fast. And my legs are getting tired." Dean admits, not stopping his pace.

Future Dean leans down towards his twin's ear and growls lowly, "Who says this is the only round?"

After that's said, he starts a faster and harder pace, pounding into Dean's ass. Like he read his mind, Cas starts to thrust hard and fast into his ass at the same time. Dean cries out as the cocks in him fuck him hard, making him race towards his orgasm.

"You should have watched what you said earlier. We're gonna see what your limits are." Future Dean growls before fucking him harder, hitting his prostate hard on every thrust. Dean shouts on every thrust, starting to see stars even before he comes. Cas joins his Dean and fucks him hard, both their cocks hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

"Fuck! Cas! Dean! I- I'm gonna come! Ah fuck!" Dean cries out, trying to warn them. One more thrust on his prostate and he's coming, making a mess on Cas' stomach. Dean screams as he comes so hard he sees stars and blacks out. The other two aren't far behind him and as soon as they feel Dean squeezing around them, they are following him into ecstasy. They both shout as they come, filling Dean's ass even more.

By the time Dean comes to, they are all cleaned up and he is in the middle of a fearless leader and a fallen angel.

"You're awake. Didn't know if you would ever wake up." Cas chuckles.

Dean huffs a laugh and looks up at Cas, "Well, it's not like I've been fucked by two dicks before. Or that hard." That makes the other two laugh.

"Yeah, well. You loved it though." Dean says smugly.

"Yeah. I did. I'm probably never going to forget this. Ever." Dean says. Dean moves a bit before wincing. "Damn, my ass hurts."

Future Dean and Cas bust out laughing, Dean joining them.

"Maybe I should have you two in panties next time." Cas says, silencing the twins, laughing at their faces.


End file.
